


The World Is Your Oyster

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curse Breaking, Fairy Tale Curses, First Love, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, New Friends, Writing prompt challenge, fast friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: After being cursed for centuries, Yuri finds welcome help in an unexpected source.It was on such a night when he was discovered by a breathtaking man.  His shimmering grey hair reflected the moon and gave the appearance of a halo around the man’s head. The spring in his step gave the hint of youth and willingness to try anything, Yuri’s thoughts were affirmed when the man stopped to smell several flowers.  He wanted to cry out to the newcomer but was afraid.  He was afraid of being hurt like several in the past centuries had done, shoving him into the water to become foam once more.  It wasn’t an easy spell to break, but Yuri found himself hopeful the new arrival would be willing to help.Yuri was afraid to move for two reasons: fear of slipping into the water and missing his monthly visit to the surface and the ridicule he could possibly face from the stranger.  Shifting ever so slightly on the rock he was sitting, Yuri froze when the man looked at him.  He could tell he had icy blue eyes that one could get lost in, but they reflected only friendliness.“Hello there. I’m Viktor."





	The World Is Your Oyster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> This is my submission for [DiamondWinters' Yuri Plisetsky Writing Prompt: Seafoam](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/post/171061464251/welcome-to-the-yuri-plisetsky-writing-prompt). I don't normally write fantasy, but I was intrigued by this topic. I also was interested in the character I was assigned. I'm really excited to know what you think about it.
> 
> There aren't any notes to this at all. Just pure friendship and happiness. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

Yuri had been cursed to be seafoam for as long as he could remember, forever crashing up on the shore to touch the land that he once ran and laughed along. For hundreds of years, he had done nothing but wish he could return home. Angry at the one who cursed him, angry at himself for allowing it to happen, angry at those who never came to rescue him.

During a full moon, when the light of the moon goddess shone down upon the sleeping world, Yuri took his former human shape and sat upon the rocks on the shore. Still made of foam and seawater, he glowed ethereally in the moonlight.

It was on such a night when he was discovered by a breathtaking man.  His shimmering grey hair reflected the moon and gave the appearance of a halo around the man’s head. The spring in his step gave the hint of youth and willingness to try anything. Yuri’s thoughts were affirmed when the man stopped to smell several flowers.  He wanted to cry out to the newcomer but was afraid.  He was afraid of being hurt like several in the past centuries had done, shoving him into the water to become foam once more.  He was terrified of falling in love for only one night when his new love grew too terrified to help break his curse.  It wasn’t an easy spell to break, but Yuri found himself hopeful the new arrival would be willing to help.

Yuri was afraid to move for two reasons: fear of slipping into the water and missing his monthly visit to the surface and the ridicule he could possibly face from the stranger.  Shifting ever so slightly on the rock he was sitting, Yuri froze when the man looked at him.  He could tell he had icy blue eyes that one could get lost in, but they reflected only friendliness. His posture when he stood up was non-threatening and when he walked closer to him, Yuri felt no sense of harm from the man.

“Hello there,” the man said, “I’m Viktor.  I didn’t realize anyone else would be out here.”

“I like visiting here every so often,” Yuri said vaguely, barely gripping Viktor’s hand when he held it out.

“Nice to meet you…”

“Yuri,” he said, “My name is Yuri.”

“That’s a marvelous name,” Viktor said, chuckling when Yuri’s brow raised, “My husband’s name is Yuuri.”

“Congratulations,” Yuri muttered, feeling the pang in his heart listening to the joys of everyday life.

“You should meet him, possibly come over for dinner one night,” Viktor suggested.

“I don’t think that would work,” Yuri said, “I’m only here once a month.”

Viktor’s eyes scanned the glowing being and took in the sadness in his eyes.  The yellow tinge to his entire body brought back stories he had heard from those in the village about a boy cursed to be seafoam forever.  No one knew what brought on the curse, but he had angered the lord of the land who held the entity’s essence in a jar in his manor.  The evil man had died quite painfully centuries before, but the manor was known to be haunted so no one sought out the jar.  There was one word that forever kept in the children’s minds when they heard the story.

“You’re Yuri of the Foam,” he whispered, gasping when he nodded.

“’Tis I,” Yuri said, used to reverence or blatant arrogance.

“What can I do to help?” Viktor asked, taking Yuri’s hands in his but feeling the soft skin shift beneath his.

“You aren’t afraid of me?” Yuri asked incredulously, “You’re not disgusted by me?”

“No, I’m in awe of you.  I always thought you were wronged by the lord and thought someone should make it right.  Will you let me help you?”

“Save your breath, Viktor,” Yuri admonished, “I only have until the sun peeks above the horizon.  After that I return to the water for another month.”

”I may not be able to help tonight, but please let me try,” Viktor begged, “My husband can help as well.  Two heads are better than one, and it will give us time to figure out how to get into the manor.  Are you able to leave the waterside while you’re in this form?”

“No, my life is drawn to the water until my life essence is returned to me,” Yuri revealed, “Only then will I be free of this curse.”

The two discussed life like nothing was amiss, chatting about the weather and the happenings in the nearby village.  Yuri talked about the buildings that hadn’t been there when he was younger along with the population being much lower.  Viktor relayed that he and his husband had to flee the lands of their birth due to their relationship, only finding refuge with the current lord.

“He seems to be of the fair sort,” Yuri said, sighing wistfully, “I wish he would do something, but alas most are afraid to enter the old manor.”

“It is quite intimidating,” Viktor agreed, turning and looking at the spooky building over his shoulder, “I’ll go.”

“Please don’t make promises you don’t intend to follow through on,” Yuri warned, “I’ve heard it all before, and I don’t think I have any heart left to break.”

“When you’re in the sea, can you move about freely?” Viktor asked, thoroughly intrigued.

“I’m still sentient, just lacking a body,” Yuri explained, “Why do you ask?”

“I live at the cabin on the edge of the village.  There are three lanterns off my pier,” Viktor began, “Can you visit when the sun is ready to sleep for the day? I can let you know about everything Yuuri and me accomplished in regards to freeing you from your curse.”

Yuri nodded and regaled Viktor with the tale of his curse. He had fallen for the son of the lord, earning his ire since he was just a commoner.  The man had dabbled in dark magic and devised a hex to bestow upon Yuri.  One night when the two young men were spending time at the coastline, exchanging sweet kisses and caresses, the lord of the land snuck behind him.  Quietly chanting the words of the spell, the man siphoned Yuri’s physical essence into a bottle and cursed him to eternity as seafoam.

“That’s horrible,” Viktor said quietly, “Do you think the jar is still in the manor?”

“I can feel my essence still.  It’s faint, but it’s there,” Yuri said, “I do believe my time is running short.  It’s more than likely in the lord’s old alchemy lab.”

Viktor had to bid Yuri good night moments later and promised to meet him at the pier every evening before the sun disappeared below the horizon.  Thanking Viktor, Yuri gazed out upon the water for hours, watching his dolphin friends dance above the surface.  They were waiting for him, and they wouldn’t have to wait long.  The first rays of morning light began to greet the day, and Yuri felt himself breaking apart.  Taking several steps into the water, he walked until foam replaced his temporary physical form.

 

* * *

 

“Yuri!”

Turning his head to look at Viktor, Yuri smiled softly when Viktor ran toward him.  The two had grown close over the last month and while it was just Viktor speaking, Yuri found himself enjoying his company.  Viktor loved to talk about his husband, and Yuri had met him once.  Yuuri was a quiet man and seemed skeptical about Viktor’s claims. 

Tonight he saw Yuri’s true form and nearly wept from the beauty.

“You weren’t telling tales,” Yuuri whispered, taking in the etherealness of his husband’s friend.

“No, Darling.”

It had been a month since Yuri had met Viktor and had a lot of time to think while drifting throughout the sea.  He reminisced about the time with his young lover and how it had been cut short.  He thought about the people he met after being cursed, being both loved and hated.  He had lost count of how many times he’d fallen in love again or felt hatred toward another human.  Most of all, he couldn’t remember how many days he’d been confined to live in the water.

“I have it,” Viktor said, holding a tarnished bottle in front of him.

Yuri’s eyes widened and mouth opened when he saw the shimmering life dance within the bottle.  The tingling in his chest grew more powerful the closer Viktor got to him.  The light called to him, it beckoned him with every ounce of his being. 

“How?” Yuri asked, looking up at Viktor before returning his attention to the bottle.

“It pays to be the village gardener,” Viktor replied, smiling at him, “I snuck in through a broken window and searched until I found the lab.  Everything was in disarray but this.”

Holding the bottle in front of him, Viktor urged Yuri to take it from him.  The look on Yuri’s face was a mix of a multitude of emotions Viktor couldn’t make out.  While he would miss their seaside talks, Viktor knew it was best for Yuri.

Gripping the cap, Yuri tugged on it until it released with a pop.  The essence flew out of the bottle and danced around Yuri, tickling his thin skin and making him laugh.  He had thought over the centuries about what it would be like to reclaim his essence, but never dreamed it would be like this.  The whispers along his skin while his essence slowly filled him made him cry softly, and he felt his body begin to return to something he hadn’t felt in centuries. 

Holding his hands out in front of him, Yuri was moved to see pink take the place of yellow.  Falling to his knees, he yelped yet welcomed the pain he hadn’t experienced in so long.  Thanking Viktor when he draped a blanket over his chilly body, Yuri stood and took several steps on shaky legs.  He wanted to view the village, he wanted to run and laugh and jump and play.  Though it was approaching the time most went to bed, Yuri didn’t want to lose any more time.

“Tomorrow I would like to venture into the village,” Yuri stated, stifling the first yawn he’d had in hundreds of years.

“After rest,” Yuuri said, leading him toward the house, “Viktor and I have decided you may stay as long as you would like while you get back on your feet.  We already have a room prepared for you.”

Yuri nodded, feeling a tear slip down his cheek while he thought about his good fortune.

 

* * *

 

He slept like he had never before, only waking when Yuuri woke him for breakfast.  It was the first meal he’d had in a long time and he scarfed it down.  He was about to fill his plate for the third time, but Yuuri stopped him and told him to take it easy lest he make himself sick.

They discussed their outing to the village that morning and Yuri was eager to get their day underway.  Laughing, Yuuri finally relented, saying chores could wait so Yuri could experience his new found freedom.

Winding his way through the streets, Yuri felt he was in a foreign land.  The sights and sounds held him in awe.  The marketplace had grown astronomically since he’d been part of the village, yet he found himself liking it.  He wanted to try every delicacy available, but Yuuri limited him to three.

“That’s no fair,” Yuri whined, “I haven’t been able to enjoy anything such as this forever and you’re rationing me.”

“It will be here tomorrow, Yuri,” he promised.

“If you—”

Yuri halted midsentence when he saw a familiar face at a stall across the dirt road.  He knew it couldn’t be him, he knew his beloved was dead, but there he was in front of him.  Stumbling across the road and ignoring the shouts of a wagon driver, Yuri watched the young man wait on an elderly woman.  His strong features were the same, the timbre of his voice something Yuri would never forget.  His hair was styled differently, but was still the rich brown Yuri loved so much.

“May I help you?” the man asked, breaking Yuri from his reverie.

“Laurent?” Yuri asked, feeling his heart race when the man’s brows knit together.

“No, Otabek,” he said, introducing himself.

“I apologize, you resemble someone I used to know,” Yuri confessed, turning away.

“There’s a Laurent in my family tree!” Otabek shouted, smiling when Yuri turned around, “Would you like to hear about him?  His tale is very tragic.”

“Of course.”

Yuri leaned against the counter and hung on every word that fell from Otabek’s lips.  He was quite familiar with the tale since he was part of it, but now it was in the past.  Listening to Otabek and hoping for the best, Yuri knew his best days were yet to come.

 


End file.
